The Ways of Destiny
by SISM
Summary: This is my first fic! Don't be harsh! While Darien is away in America, Serena finds out that all is not what it seems. Will she be limited to the confines of her future, or will she find a way to break free of her predetermined existance?
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, I obviously wouldn't be writing this ;). Don't sue please, if you do, you won't get too much!

Chapter 1: The Dream

AN: This is from Serena's POV

I walked down the road. It was winter. Being that, it was bone-chillingly cold. All of the sudden, the road took a sharp left. Then, I came to a fork. On one side was Darien, the other Seiya. Naturally, I headed towards Darien, who was to my left. I took a few steps forward. The face I saw was warm, loving, and open. I took a few more steps and paused. Darien's face was no longer warm, loving, and open; rather, it was cold, hard, and devoid of all emotion.

I then looked towards Seiya. In his face I saw all the warmth, love, and compassion anyone would ever need. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it seemed like he was missing something. Then he looked up. When he saw me, he came to life. I don't know why, but I never noticed it before. I smiled at him and turned around. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Seiya's beautiful face creased into a frown immediately. Darien turned me around and forced me into a passionate kiss. Although his face was warm and loving, his lips were cold and held no joy.

At first I was shocked. I couldn't believe that Darien was forcing me to do something that I didn't want to do. Then, as the kiss went on, I became angry. Why was he toying with me so? How dare he! I'm not a plaything! I'm not a toy! I can't be boxed up until someone is ready to use me again! SMACK I pulled away and ran. I got to the fork in the road. My eyes were watery and I stopped for a moment to breathe. I was slightly aware of footsteps behind me. Hearing those, I took off again, blinking back unshed tears. Then, I tripped. I was hardly aware that I was falling into the nothingness that seemed to be consuming me day after day. I heard a voice calling my name, getting fainter as I fell.

AN: YAY! Chappie 1 is done! Review so I know how you liked it! Sorry this one is so short. They get longer, I promise! So, when you find yourself with nothing to do…REVIEW!


	2. The Watchers

Disclaimer: …like I said…I don't own squat…

Chapter 2: The Watchers

AN: This is happening BEFORE Serena's dream.

(In the Realm of Time)

"Rini, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in such a long time! What's up?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"Yeah, I know. Moms in trouble! She's gonna mess everything up!" exclaimed Rini.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Mom's gonna fall in love with the wrong guy! This WHOLE thing started when you showed her that stupid vision of her and Darien!"

"What do you want me to do about it now?"

"Look into her dream. See what her sub-consciousness is telling her."

"Alright, Rini, alright."

Watches dream

(AN: This is AFTER Serena's dream)

(Back in Tokyo)

Serena awoke in a cold sweat, terrified that this time the dream was real. She looked at the clock: 9 AM. "Ok, Serena," she thought, "time to go. Don't want your friends to leave without saying goodbye, now, do you?"

With that said, Serena got out of bed and got ready for the day. At no less than 10:00 AM, Serena was seeing off Raye and Mina. They were headed to Australia for the summer. Approximately 10 minutes later, Amy and Lita left for America. Amy was taking a foreign exchange class, and Lita was taking an advanced cooking course. Now Serena was all alone. She headed to the food court to see how many cookies it would take to make her happy again.

Little did Serena know that while all her friends were leaving, one was arriving. "BOO!" yelled a man with midnight blue eyes. He covered Serena's eyes before she could get a good look at her attacker.

"Guess whooooo?" asked the man in a sing-songey voice.

"Ummm…" said Serena, thinking a little more than necessary, "…. Seiya!"


	3. Isolation

Disclaimer: …yada, yada, yada, nothing's mine, blah, blah, blah, so HA!

Chapter 3: Isolation

(Realm of Time)

"Well, Rini, there's not much I can do," said Sailor Pluto sadly.

"Oh, come ON!" yelled Rini, " There has to be SOMETHING!"

"There is one thing…"

"Tell me," said Rini automatically.

"A lockdown, of sorts. Serena will only be able to see Seiya and Darien. She will remain in this state until she comes to a decision."

"I love it," giggled Rini mischievously.

(Back at Serena's house)

"Hey mom, I know it's your anniversary today, and I wanted to give you something," said Serena.

"Well, what is it, honey?" asked her mom curiously.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" asked Serena, who handed her mother an envelope, "Open it."

"Okay," her mother opened the envelope and screamed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Serena's father asked as he rushed down the stairs, ready to aide his wife with whatever made her scream. Serena's mom wordlessly handed the envelope to her husband. His reaction was priceless. Her father's mouth literally landed on the floor. Serena, in a giggly rush, hugged both her parents, who thanked her profusely for their trip to Hawaii.

"But, there are 4 tickets here. Who else is coming?" her mother asked, slightly confused.

"I dunno," said Serena joyfully, "That's up to you. Give them away, sell them, invite your friends; it's all good."

"Alright, sweetie. What will you do while we're gone?"

"Oh, I'm gonna hang out with the girls," Serena said with a slight pang of guilt that she just lied to her parents.

"Oh. Ok. I'll call Maria and see if she wants to come with us."

"Why don't I get to pick?" Serena's dad asked her with a slight pout.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask mom?"

"Good idea. I'm gonna go ask your mom. Bye!"

Serena just smiled as her clueless father left the room.

(Back to the Realm of Time)

"Good, everything is going according to plan," said Rini gleefully.

"I hope you're right, but you and I both know that she's going to chose Darien," said Sailor Pluto.

"Yes, but whose fault is THAT, Pluto?"

"…Mine, but…if I hadn't done that…then she could've killed you because…she thought you were a threat…?" Sailor Pluto said in a meek attempt to defend her actions.

"That's not an excuse and you know it!" yelled Rini.

"I know it's not an excuse! But I couldn't show her with your dad. She didn't know him yet! She would've flipped!"

"Alright, alright, give it a rest, Pluto. Just fix this, ok? I don't want my dad to be primordial sludge! Darien's a dirtbag and I **REFUSE** to have that…that **THING **as my father!" shrieked Rini.

"Ok, ok. Rini…? RINI! Calm down! We'll fix it, ok? We're fixing the problem."

(back in Japan)

Serena picked up her small, pink cell phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Kitty," said Darien.

"What? I'm not Kitty. Who is this?"

"This is George. I'm using Darien's phone. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Sure," Serena said, not really liking this George person.

"Hey Bunny."

"Hi sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" asked Darien.

"Not so good. Someone just called me Kitty! Can you believe that?"

"Nope. But that's just because you're my bunny and always will be."

"Awww, thanks, sweetie. When will you be back?" Serena asked.

"In a couple weeks. I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"I gotta go now, Bunny. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

Serena hung up the phone with a sigh. It was going to be a LONG couple weeks.

AN: I know, that last conversation was simply disgusting. I find it hard to believe that I wrote the dang thing. Yuck! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! Remember to review!


	4. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I…don't own…. anything…. (sobbing commences)

AN: Thank you to Lord of the PEEPS, SeleneStarr, and ShadowGoddessInc. for reviewing! And, if you don't like Darien (aka: Mamoru) then don't read this cuz I, personally, hate the guy!

Chapter 4: Heartbreak

"Hello?"

"Hi, Serena, it's mom."

"Hi, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that since we're not going to be home all summer, you can't stay home alone. You can go over to your friend's house, just as long as you're not alone all summer."

"Ok, mom. Can I stay home by myself sometimes?"

"Yes, but for no longer than a week at a time."

"Thanks, mom. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie. Stay safe."

"Ok, mom. Bye."

Serena hung up the phone and wondered who she would stay with. Amy and Lita were in America, and Mina and Raye were in Australia. The outers had become more and more distant as of late, so there would be no point in calling them. Oh, no. She was alone.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Yeah, come on in!" Serena yelled.

"Hi there!" Seiya said as he poked his head through the door.

"SEIYA!" Serena screamed as she flung herself into his arms.

"Well, I'm glad to see you, too, Meatball – head," he said, returning the very welcomed embrace. "So, what are you up to?"

Serena groaned, slightly pulling away from the embrace. "My parents are out of town for the summer, and I'm not allowed to stay home alone for more than a week at a time," She informed him, feeling dejected.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" asked Seiya, hoping that she would say no.

"Nope," Serena said, "Not yet. Why?"

"Well, I… I…Umm…" Seiya stammered, not feeling too comfortable with the situation, "I was wondering, if you don't have anywhere to go, maybe you would like to stay with me?"

"Yes, I would most defiantly like to stay with you," she said as she hugged him again, "Thank you. Are you sure it's no trouble?"

"Of course not," he said as he pushed a stray hair out of his face, "I'm happy to do it."

"Ok. You're sure, though, right?"

"Yes, Serena, I'm sure," Seiya said with a hint of amusement as his blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Alright," Serena sighed, "I just don't want to be a burden."

"Serena, you could NEVER, no matter how you try, possibly EVER be a burden to me," Seiya explained. By this point Serena's eyes were getting a bit watery.

"My parents are gone all summer," Serena said dubiously as she sat on the couch, "That's too long to stay at your place, isn't it?"

"No, of course not, Meatball – head. You could stay with me whenever you wanted for however long you wanted and I wouldn't care one little bit."

"Really?" asked Serena, who was yet again touched by Seiya's admission.

"Really, really," he said as he smiled at her.

"I'm SO glad that you're back! I don't know what I would've done without you," she said as she gave him a grateful hug. Strangely, Serena felt herself not wanting to ever leave the security, warmth, and love that she found in Seiya's arms.

"_What am I thinking? This is Seiya we're talking about, here," _she thought to herself, "_SEIYA! He's your friend, nothing more."_

Yet, afterwards, she couldn't help but wonder… If they were just friends, then why did it feel so right to be in his arms?

"Well," Serena said, not missing a beat, "I'll go get my stuff together."

"Okay," said Seiya, who never wanted her to leave him again. _"Man,"_ he thought, _"If only she wasn't destined to be with that dirtbag." _

If only Seiya realized, destiny wasn't set in stone. We can change it on a whim. But Seiya was too lost in his thoughts of Serena to be philosophical.

Serena had packed her bags and was now ready to get moving. All of a sudden, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Serena, it's Amy."

"Hey, Aimes, what's up?"

"Sere, I think there's something you should know," said Amy, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"What is it?"

"It involves you, Darien, and unfortunately, another woman."

"But, what would Darien be doing with another woman?" Serena asked as she headed down the stairs.

"Oh, God, Sere. I'm really sorry!" said Amy who was starting to cry.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Seiya looked at Serena curiously.

"Oh, gosh, Sere. I don't know how to tell you this…"

"It's ok, Amy. Just come out and say it." By this time, Serena and Seiya were in his car and almost half way to his apartment.

"I can't do it, Sere! I just can't handle it!" Amy was in hysterics by this point.

"What? What's going on? Is everything ok?" Serena asked, her concern being evident.

"No, Sere. It's not ok. Nothing will ever be ok again!" Amy wailed.

"Amy," Serena said calmly, "If you don't tell me, I can't help you fix it."

"Well, Darien… You see… He…"

"Come on Aimes, spill already. Darien…"coaxed Serena, who was now sitting on the floor of Seiya's apartment, watching TV.

"DARIEN'S CHEATING ON YOU!" she yelled. She then began to cry hysterically.

Serena just sat there. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Darien, cheating. On her. She couldn't take it. It was just too much. At that moment, Seiya sat down next to her. She looked at him, tears threatening to spill over the beautiful cerulean blue orbs that he had come to love.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" Seiya asked, concern lacing the edges of his usually carefree voice.

"I don't believe it," Serena muttered into his shoulder, "I just DON'T believe it."

AN: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cliffie! Well, kinda. Anywho, thanks for reading! Oh, yeah! If you either like the story, hate it, or find something wrong with it, I'd like to know, so PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Destiny Terminated

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SQUAT! Are you happy now? ** sobs **FYI: I also don't own Hilary Duff, or her songs!

AN: Sorry this took so long to post. I was on vacation in NC!

Thanks to all the people who reviewed!

Chapter 5: Destiny Terminated

In the Realm of Time

"See! What did I tell you?" screamed Rini, as she cried for her mother's broken heart.

"Do not let your mother's despair fill your heart, Small Lady," said Pluto wisely, "She has yet to see the light."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rini, still blinded by anger and sorrow.

"You will see," said Pluto mysteriously, " You will see…"

Back in Tokyo

Seiya just held Serena as she bawled her eyes out. He whispered words of comfort to her in hopes that she would stop crying. _"Don't get me wrong, I would do anything for Serena. But seeing her hurt this much is killing me!"_ Seiya thought to himself.

Eventually her tears subsided and she fell asleep in Seiya's loving embrace. For all the money in the world, Seiya had not the heart to disturb her peaceful slumber. Before too long, Seiya was asleep as well. The TV and sorrowful thoughts were long forgotten.

Serena awoke to something tickling her face. Thinking it was her hair, she tried to move it. She then tried to push it behind her ear. Only, it wasn't long enough. Finally, she opened her sleep-infested eyes. Registering her surroundings, she saw Seiya grinning at her. Serena nearly screamed in surprise.

"G'morning sleepy head. Want some breakfast?" asked Seiya, suppressing a yawn. Serena merely nodded. She was NOT a morning person. She watched as Seiya got up from the floor and made his way into the kitchen. Serena decided that she'd help him set the table, seeing as how she was no good at cooking.

Seiya eyed her suspiciously as she entered the kitchen. "What?" Serena asked, "I'm not allowed to help?"

"Nope," he replied, "You're not allowed to lift a finger."

"Really? Not even to do this?" she asked as she pushed a stray hair behind his ear.

"Well, as long as you're doing that," Seiya said, smiling at her.

"I think I could do that," Serena said taking a step closer to him.

"So do I…" he said taking a step forward. Their lips were mere millimeters apart. They were both breathing hard. They leaned in…

In the Realm of Time

"YES!" Rini yelled as she jumped for joy, "WOOHOOOOO!"

"Rini!" Pluto scolded, "Shut up! They might hear you!"

"I DON'T CARE! THIS IS GREAT! EVERYTHING IS BACK ON TRACK! WOOHOOOO!" shouted Rini in oblivious bliss.

Back in Tokyo

Their lips met in a fiery explosion of love, passion, want, and need. But, alas, all good things must come to an end. The two broke apart when they heard an unusual screaming. Seiya looked around for the source of the noise, and failing to find anything, he looked up. "What the HECK is THAT?" Seiya yelled.

"Rini?" Serena asked slightly confused.

"What do you want?" Seiya asked as soon as the child as soon as she found out that she was heard. She was about to answer, but Pluto stepped in and answered for her. "I want you to sleep," she said.

And sleep they did. Pluto put them in their previous positions (AN: They were KISSING then ) and went back to the Realm of Time.

Serena's cell phone rang and woke them up. Serena, for one, was surprised to find her lips very occupied. She unattached her lips from Seiya's. He just looked at her with a dazed expression. Serena answered her phone only to find the dirtbag (a.k.a. Darien) on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sweetie! How are you?"

Serena turned to Seiya with a look on her face that strongly indicated that she wanted to barf. "I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Is something wrong?" Darien asked, sensing the unease in her voice. "If you're home alone I can always come back early."

"Why would you think I'm alone?"

"Well, I saw Amy and Lita," Darien explained, "They said that Raye and Mina were in Australia."

"Oh. Nope, I'm good. Thanks for offering, though. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble, now would I?"

"I suppose not. I'll see you next Friday, okay Sweetheart?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Bye," Serena said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Seiya asked.

"Oh, just the Dirtbag," she said casually, using her nickname for Darien.

"Ah. The Dirtbag, huh? That's new."

"Yeah, well, Darien is dirt, so, it's only fitting."

"True," said Seiya, remembering the feel of her lips on his. "I wanted to ask you something," he continued.

"Oh?" asked Serena, "Well, as long as it's not a marriage proposal, I'll be happy to oblige."

"Well, I think marriage is a step to far, at this point in time, anyways," Seiya began, making Serena blush. "No, actually, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me Friday night."

"Is this a date?" Serena asked, a coy smile plastered on her face.

"Well… Umm… Do…" he fumbled as Serena watched on in slight amusement, "Do you want it to be?"

"That's the only way I'd ever say yes."

"Well then, yes, it's a date," Seiya said, giving Serena a genuine smile.

"Like, a friendly date, or a boyfriend/girlfriend thing?" she asked curiously.

Seiya gulped. Once again, he asked, "What do you want it to be?"

"Definatly a boyfriend/girlfriend thing," she smiled one of smiles that melted Seiya's heart. "And what time will you be picking me up?"

"7:30," came the curt reply.

"Then it's a deal," said Serena.

Friday Night

Serena had bought a new dress for her date tonight. It was sleeveless, light pink, and flowing. The slightly ruffled edge came down to her knees. The shoes she had bought matched the dress perfectly. The shoes were also light pink and had a small rhinestone and rose colored flower on the outer edge. The jewelry she had matched the flower on the shoes, and she even got her hair done. Her long silky locks had been cut to a mid-back length, and were now in a curled up do with a clip to match the flowers on the shoes. She put on some pink eye shadow, some mascara, and some lip gloss. Finally, she was ready.

Now, we all know that Seiya didn't take as much time to get ready, but he looked good all the same. He put on a tux (AN: Just a regular one, NOT the one he performs in) and gelled his hair. He even put on some AXE cologne. Then, he, too was ready. Serena wanted to surprise him, so she told him to pick her up at her house. He hopped into his midnight blue convertible with a bouquet of pink roses and went to pick up Serena.

He anxiously walked up the steps to her house and rang the doorbell.

"Come on in!" Serena yelled, knowing it was Seiya. He opened the door, and, as if on cue, he saw her silhouette flowing down the stairs. Then… she appeared. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He handed her the roses and she hurried into the kitchen to grab a vase.

"Wow," Seiya breathed. She was breathtaking.

"Do you think it's too much?" Serena asked, still blushing from his previous comment.

"No," he said staring into her eyes.

"Oh!" Serena exclaimed, "I have to take some pictures for my mom."

"Ok," Seiya said, "Here, I'll take a picture of you. Smile!"

He took a couple pictures of her and vice versa. They posed together for their last shot. Serena then put the camera in the kitchen by her flowers.

"Are you ready to go?" Seiya asked, smiling down at her. Serena just nodded and took his hand.

Upon exiting the restaurant, the couple was unaware of two watchful pairs of eyes.

"What are they doing?" asked the first pair of eyes, wondering what the two were doing together.

"I don't know. Lets find out," said the second pair of eyes, getting on a bike.

By this time, Seiya and Serena were in the park across the street from the restaurant. They were taking a walk under the stars. Little did they know that they were being followed. Before the end of their walk, Seiya and Serena stopped under a weeping willow tree.

"Seiya, tonight was great, thank you," Serena said suppressing a blush.

"It was my pleasure," Seiya smiled, "but I need to ask you something. I wasn't sure how to ask you, so I wrote it down. Here, it's in the box."

"Oh, thank you." Serena opened the box and gasped at its contents. Inside the box was the most beautiful ring anyone has ever seen. There was a rose made of pink crystal quartz with two jade leaves on a slender silver band. On the inside of the band, the words _"This I Promise You…"_ were engraved. Then, on the inside of the top of the box, there was a note. It read:

"_Trying to catch your eye, things will never look the same._

_Now I can't deny, I'm the moth and you're the flame._

_You're even burning up my dreams, it's not as crazy as it seems._

_Doesn't matter what's 'round the bend, I'll be here till the very end._

_That's why I was wondering, would you be my wife?"_

Serena took the ring that Seiya gave her and slid it on her finger. She looked up at Seiya, her eyes full of tears. One spilled over, and Seiya bent over and kissed it away.

When he was starting to pull away, Serena gently clasped his face in her hands and whispered, "Of course I'll be your wife, Seiya." Before softly kissing him on the lips.

In the Realm of Time

"Pluto? What's happening to me?" Rini frightfully asked. Ever since she saw Serena and Seiya kiss under the Willow tree, she started feeling tingly and her head started to hurt a lot.

"Nothing, Rini. Just some changes, that's all."

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" Rini yelled, "I KNOW WHEN SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ME!"

"Rini, nothing is wrong…" Rini wasn't listening. "RINI! NOTHING IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU JUST HAVE A DIFFERENT DAD!" Pluto screamed.

This revelation shocked Rini. "What do you mean?" demanded Rini.

"I mean," Pluto said calmly, "that Darien is not your father anymore."

"What?" Rini asked still in shock.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Pluto asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it might help," came Rini's humorous reply.

Pluto laughed. Something that was very rare indeed to witness. "Here," she said, handing Rini a mirror. "Look into it and tell me what you see."

Rini looked into the mirror. "I see myself with black hair and midnight blue eyes. Actually, I look just like Seiya," Rini said in awe.

"Hello! I am SO not you!" came a voice.

"What? Who said that?" Rini asked.

"Gosh! You'd think that you'd recognize your own twin!" said the voice.

The look on Rini's face was priceless. Her eyes just about popped out of her head, and her mouth hit the floor. This was accompanied by Pluto's musical laughter and Rini's twin saying, "Are you okay?". Rini composed herself after a few minutes.

"Hi," Rini said to the mirror, "What's your name?"

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yes," Rini told the mirror, "I'm fine."

"Well, you don't look like it."

"How would you act if YOU just found out you had a twin?"

"Good point," the voice replied, "But you've known me your entire life. I mean, you SHOULD know my name, even I was born first."

Pluto suddenly interrupted the twins' reunion. "Emi, Rini just found out that Darien wasn't her father. She doesn't know about you yet," she said.

"Oh," said Emi, "Shouldn't she be getting her memories though? I mean, she's 14. She can't be walking around the palace without a clue."

"Her memories will come soon enough, but until then, just get to know each other, okay?" Pluto asked.

"Okay," said Rini and Emi at the same time.

Back in Tokyo

"Do you need to go to your house and get some more clothes?" Seiya asked Serena when they got into his car.

"Yes," said Serena, "I think I'm running out."

"You? Run out of clothes? Impossible," Seiya said in mock disbelief. Serena just playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Alright! Alright! Do you want me to stay with you while you get your clothes, or do you want me to go and come back?"

"You can do whatever you feel most comfortable doing, Seiya," Serena said as he pulled into her driveway and walked her to the door.

"If you don't mind, I'll pick you up in half an hour, ok?"

"Ok. That's fine."

Unknown to Seiya as he gave Serena a goodnight kiss, he was being watched. The two on the bike had followed him to Serena's house, and continued to follow him as he drove to his apartment. When Seiya got to his building, he noticed two familiar women approaching him.

"Hello Amara, Michelle. How are you?" asked Seiya, greeting the two.

"How could you do this?" yelled Amara, "How could you betray Serena like this? You KNOW she's meant to be with another! HOW COULD YOU?"

"How could I do what?" asked Seiya, still incredulous to the situation.

"Steal her away, you moron! That's what!" shouted Michelle.

"Steal her away? How could you say that? I would never!" Seiya retaliated, "Besides, Darien's the one that drove her away!"

"And how's THAT, prettyboy?" asked Amara rudely.

"BECAUSE HE CHEATED ON HER! She deserves SO much better than that," Seiya said, the last part barely audible.

"Alright! I've had it!" yelled Amara, "I'm going to see Pluto!"

In the Realm of Time

"Pluto," Rini asked, "Is Serena still under the Isolation spell?"

"No," Pluto said with a smile towards Rini, "She has seen the light and made her choice."

Just then, Amara burst in. "Pluto, what the HELL is going on here?" she yelled.

"That destiny has been terminated," came Pluto's ultimate reply.

AN: I recently updated this chapter… I know its kinda stupid and I only changed the word "girlfriend" to "wife", but I needed Seiya and Serena to be apart for a little bit in order to have the confrontation between Amara + Michelle and Seiya. I mean, they wouldn't yell at Seiya like that if Serena was there. Lol… see you in the next chappie!

Oh! I almost forgot… Emi's name is pronounced "emmy" you know… like the award? Her name is also short for Emilia.  TTFN!


End file.
